Waiting
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: "Apa ini rasanya kesepian karena menunggu?" Special fict for Naruto's Birthday


Hai…. Minna~ Ini fict pertamaku di fandom ini [Biasanya Zora berkeliaran di fandom sebelah *lirik-lirik tetangga*] maaf jika agak gak bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini special untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pahlawan [?] kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki [tepuk tangannya mana?] *prok prok prok*

Disclaimer : Pastinya seperangkat tokoh dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

**Main Pair** : Ino Yamanaka X Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre** : Friendship

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

Naruto's Birthday

And of course all readers

**Warning** : OOC [mungkin], typo [pastinya], Alur gak jelas, Gonta ganti POV [Point Of View], bahasa gak baku, garing, cerita semau gue dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**The Last, Must Review! **[#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't_]

~Happy reading~

.

"_Drap_!" Terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari arah balkon kamar. Seorang gadis besurai panjang menoleh dibuatnya.

"Apa itu?" Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya mendekati asal suara. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai muncul di benak si gadis. Ragu-ragu ia membuka gorden jendela, berharap itu hanya seekor kucing yang hanya lewat, dan bukan pencuri. Perlahan ia melongokkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tersangka utama pembuat suara itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada apapun dan seorangpun disana.

Baru saja si gadis menghela napas lega, tiba-tiba muncul wajah seseorang dari luar jendela tepat dihadapan si gadis. "_Konbanwa_, Ino-_chan_~" ucap sosok tersebut, dan sukses membuat si gadis berteriak heboh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_Plakkk_!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

.

Masih di kamar yang sama, kini tampak si gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan seorang pemuda lain terduduk di lantai sambil mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang tampak memerah.

"_Mou_... _Gomen_ _tte ba_, Ino-_chan_. Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu kok. Aku kan cuma ngucapin salam," cicit si pemuda.

"Tapi kamu ngucapinnya pake nada horror gitu sih, apalagi tiba-tiba nongol di depan mata, siapa yang gak kaget coba?!" sembur si gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

"Kalo gitu, harusnya kaget doank, kan? Kok pipiku kamu tampar juga?" protes si pemuda sambil menujuk-nunjuk pipi kirinya. "_Itai_..."

"Itu kan refleks, Naruto!" ucap Ino membela diri.

"_Sou ka_, _sou ka_..." pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut akhirnya mengalah, tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan malam ini.

**Ino POV**

Huh! Naruto selalu begini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini. Dia selalu dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kamarku tanpa ijin, dan membuatku jengkel karena ulahnya. Memang kita sudah menjadi teman sekelas sejak SMP hingga kelas dua SMA ini, tapi bukankah tak wajar bila ada cowok yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar cewek? Apalagi hobinya masuk lewat jendela—yang memang tidak pernah aku kunci. Padahal kamarku sudah terletak di lantai dua, tapi dia masih saja bisa mencapai balkonku—dengan memanjat pohon besar yang tumbuh di dekat kamarku tentunya. Terkadang aku juga heran, mengapa dia masih saja sering menyusup ke kamarku padahal untuk mencapainya harus memanjat pohon lalu melompati pagar balkon yang cukup tinggi—itu butuh perjuangan bukan?

Apalagi terkadang alasan dia datang sangatlah tidak bermutu. Misalnya dia pernah datang untuk numpang makan malam, atau numpang tidur, atau juga numpang baca manga, pernah juga dia datang cuman numpang main PSP baru miliknya, MILIKNYA! [jelas jelas gak ada hubungannya sama aku] Bukankah itu semua bisa dia lakukan di rumahnya sendiri? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang ini...

**Ino POV end**

"Lalu, kali ini apa alasanmu sampai datang LAGI kerumahku?" tanya Ino dengan penuh tekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

Naruto berhenti mengelus-elus pipinya, "Ajari aku ngerjain PR donk..." ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Males," jawab Ino cepat.

"Heee? _Nande_? _Mou_... Ayolah Ino-_chan_~ Aku benar benar gak ngerti mapel ini, kalo Ino-_chan_ sih pasti bisa, jadi... Ajarin ya..." pinta Naruto. "Kalo kamu gak mau ngajarin aku, terus aku dapet nilai jelek, terus aku gak bisa naik kelas, kan aku jadi gak bisa sekelas lagi sama kamu," bujuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo gak sekelas? Toh meskipun kamu naik kelas, belum tentu tahun depan kita sekelas lagi. Bosen nih ketemu kamu mulu," canda Ino.

"Lha? Kan kamu nanti kesepian di kelas kalo gak ada aku~" ucap Naruto dengan PD nya.

"Justru aku lebih tenteram tanpa kehadiranmu tau! _Baka_!" Naruto tertawa keras mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku-buku yang dibawanya dan mulai belajar bersama Ino.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

.

Keesokan harinya, di taman sekolah, Ino sedang duduk sendirian. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Huh, kira-kira sampai kapan ya Naruto menyusup ke kamarku?" batin Ino. "Memang selama ini tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja dia sering membuatku malu, karena dia sendiri sering datang saat kamarku masih berantakan atau saat aku sedang melakukan aktifitas pribadi seperti mandi atau berganti pakaian. Alhasil aku sering berteriak heboh sendiri kalau sudah begitu. Bahkan pernah dia nerobos jendela waktu aku masih nulis catatan _diary_, bisa gawat kalau dia sampai tau isinya."

Ino menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya, menatap lurus pada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. "Mungkin aku harus menyusun strategi untuk balas dendam atas apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya?"

Angin bertiup memainkan poni pirang milik Ino, namun tidak ia hiraukan. "Umm... Sepertinya dengan masuk ke rumahnya seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan cukup menarik juga. Aku akan membuatnya terkejut saat tahu aku ada di rumahnya. Ya, begitu saja!" senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Namun seketika senyuman itu hilang. "Eh? Tapi... Aku kan gak tau dimana rumahnya. Bertahun-tahun kita sekelas, aku hanya tau daerah tempat dia tinggal, aku tidak tau persis dimana rumahnya," Ino menemui jalan buntu akan strateginya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah jalan keluar. "Hm, mungkin sebaiknya aku mengikuti Naruto sepulang sekolah nanti, supaya aku tau dimana dia tinggal. Ya! Ini strategi pembalasan yang sempurna, aku akan membuatnya kapok dengan ini," senyum manis terukir jelas di wajahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membalas Naruto hingga tak menyadari sepasang iris _aquamarine_ mengawasinya terus dari kejauhan.

"Ino-_chan_ kenapa, ya? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri," batin si pemilik iris _aquamarine_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

.

Sepulang sekolah, Ino segera bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Namun bukannya berjalan menuju gerbang utama, ia malah berbelok ke toilet dan bersembunyi. Menunggu si target utama berjalan melewatinya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya si target—Naruto— melewati toilet tanpa menyadari keberadaan Ino. Ino terus mengawasinya dan mulai mengikutinya dalam jarak yang aman supaya tidak kepergok Naruto.

Sekian menit terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto sambil menjaga jarak agak tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak tertinggal, akhirnya target berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Ino melihat papan nama di pagarnya betuliskan "Uzumaki" dan Naruto tampak memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Ketemu! Akhirnya aku menemukannya! Rumah Naruto! Entah sudah berapa kali kamu membuatku malu. Saat pembalasan telah tiba!" batin Ino puas sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat di hari minggu, tampak Ino sedang mengawasi rumah Naruto dari kejauhan. Ia berniat untuk melakukan pembalasan di hari ini. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman dan Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Ino dengan tangkasnya melompati pagar besi kediaman Uzumaki tersebut dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Lalu ia mencoba memutar kenop pintu bercat oranye dihadapannya.

"Terkunci! _Kusso_," pekik Ino frustasi. "Kira-kira dimana ya Naruto-_yarou_ menyimpan kuncinya? Apa dia bawa kuncinya, ya? Tapi dia kan orangnya ceroboh, bisa-bisa dia menghilangkan kunci rumahnya kalau membawanya kemana-mana. Jadi... apa mungkin di letakkan di atas pintu ya?" Ino melirik ventilasi di atas pintu.

Ia mencoba meraba-raba ventilasi yang lumayan tinggi itu—sambil berjinjit tentunya. Nihil—tak ia temukan disana. Ia memikirkan tempat-tempat yang bisa jadi tempat menyimpan kunci tersebut. Iris biru langitnya tertuju pada bingkai jendela.

"Bisa saja ada di sini..." pikirnya sambil memeriksa sudut-sudut jendela. Namun disana juga tidak ada.

Tak sengaja ia menginjak alas sepatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu. "Apa mungkin disini?" gumam Ino sambil mengangkat lembaran kain tersebut. Dan tampaklah sebatang besi menyerupai kunci tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh? Jadi selama ini dia menyembunyikannya disini?" _sweatdrop_ Ino.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino langsung menyambar kunci tersebut dan membuka pintu rumah Naruto. Pintu terbuka sedikit, senyum langsung mengembang. Rencana-rencana untuk pembalasan yang telah ia susun semalam seolah terputar jelas di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film.

Ino membuka pintu makin lebar, "Akan ku buat kau menyesal, Naru—Eh? BERANTAKAN SEKALI!" teriak Ino kelepasan saat melihat kondisi di dalam rumah ini. Barang-barang tergeletak tak karuan di lantai. Piring-piring kotor menumpuk bagaikan bukit. Pakaian kotor berceceran dimana-mana. Koleksi manga dan buku-buku pelajaran tersebar di berbagai penjuru rumah. "Dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" _sweatdrop_ Ino—lagi.

"Aku tak percaya ini..." gumam Ino sambil berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati barang-barang di lantai. "Ah, benar juga, Naruto kan sama sepertiku, dia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Mungkin karena itulah tak ada yang membereskan rumahnya, dan memang dasarnya dia nggak bisa bersih-bersih rumah. Jadi begini deh..." Ino miris menatapi rumah yang bagai kapal pecah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah meja yang terlihat cukup rapi dibanding barang yang lainnya. "Eh? Apa ini?" Ino mendekati meja tersebut. Ada berbagai benda yang diletakkan disana.

"Ini..." Ino memeriksa lembaran kertas seperti tiket taman hiburan di hadapannya. Tak jauh dari tiket itu terdapat sebuah catatan : '_karya wisata pertama bersama Ino-_chan'. Pandangan Ino beralih pada gundukan pasir putih beserta catatannya : '_piknik pertama di pantai bersama Ino-_chan'. Ino melihat ada puing-puing tembok dan membaca catatannya : '_serpihan tembok bangunan pagar belakang sekolah yang pernah kita hancurkan_'. Ino tertawa membacanya, "bukankah saat itu kau yang melempar bola volinya terlalu keras? Alhasil aku gak bisa menangkapnya dengan benar dan malah menghantam pagar belakang sekolah sampai retak-retak, ya?"

Ino melanjutkan melihat-lihat barang-barang disana, ada gelang berbau mistik dengan catatan : '_kenang-kenangan masuk rumah hantu bersama Ino-_chan'. Ada robekan kain hitam dengan catatan : '_sobekan baju _cosplay_ maid Ino-_chan_ yang terjepit kursi_'. Ada pula tali pita berwarna merah dengan catatan : '_pita ikat rambut Ino-_chan_ yang dipakai buat menutup luka di jariku_'. Dan masih ada banyak lagi. Senyum Ino tak terbendung lagi, "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyimpan kenang-kenangan ini."

"Baiklah! Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini sebelum dia pulang," ujar Ino.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

.

Jam demi jam berlalu, hari mulai senja. "Tunggu dulu, dia dimana?" gumam Ino yang terduduk di karpet. Dan pastinya rumah Naruto sudah bersih nan rapi sekarang. "Aaaarrrgggghhhhh! Aku datang karena ingin membalas dia! Dia kemana sih?!" rengek Ino sambil gulung-gulung di lantai saking frustasinya.

"Aku kesepian," ucapnya sambil terduduk kembali. "Apa ini rasanya kesepian karena menunggu?" tanyanya mendramatisir. Lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku pulang saja lah."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

.

Sepanjang jalan Ino memasang wajah kecewa. Ia tak habis pikir, kemana Naruto pergi sampai seharian begitu. Gagal sudah rencana pembalasannya.

Saat ia hendak memutar kenop pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "Jangan-jangan..." Ino membuka pintu dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. "KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU?!" pekik Ino histeris saat mendapati Naruto yang sedang tertidur bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Ino-_chan_ mungkin masih belanja ya..." igau Naruto dalam tidurnya. Ino sendiri hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Jadi Naruto pikir Ino pulang terlambat dari acara belanjanya.

"Ya ampun..." respon Ino. Lalu ia mendekati Naruto dan memberinya selimut.

Pada akhirnya Ino merasa, biarlah hal ini terus terjadi. Ia sadar jika Naruto membutuhkan sesuatu di dunia kecilnya. Jadi bisa dibilang jika Ino sudah memaafkan Naruto.

**OWARI**

**.**

**Zora** : Fuah! Akhirnya selesai! *lirik jam* Huah? Udah jam 2 pagi?

**Nichi** : _Baka_! Kamu aja yang mulai ngetiknya udah kemaleman!

**Zora** : Iya juga ya... Tapi... Kok jadi begini fictnya. Agak nyeleweng deh kayaknya *baca naskah awal*

**Nichi** : Mana ku tau~

**Ino** : Heh, author! Kok kamu tega nyuruh aku lompatin pagar en nyari nyari kunci? Kok rasanya aku kayak pencuri aja deh

**Zora** : Ehehehe~ Itu tuntutan cerita _chyn_!

**Naruto** : Mana hadiah buatku? Kan aku ultah sekarang~

**Zora** : Oh iya, ini buat kamu Naruto-_kun_~ *ngasih kertas*

**Naruto** : Apaan nih?

**Zora** : Kertas catatan, katanya kamu kesusahan ngapalin nama-nama _Bijuu_. Makanya, catat nama-namanya di situ

**Naruto** : *_sweatdrop_*

**Zora** : *nyengir tanpa dosa*

**Nichi** : *_speechless_*

Sebenernya fict ini terinpirasi oleh salah satu OVA Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Habis nonton itu, Zora langsung kepikiran bikin fict ini. Alhasil saya kebut semalaman dan bisa langsung jadi. Jadi kalo ada yang salah, harap maklum karena mata saat mengetik hanya berdaya 5 watt [?]

Parahnya lagi, dengan nistanya Zora meninggalkan tugas-tugas Zora demi ngetik fict ini. YAHAAAA! *nendang tugas jauh-jauh*

Yosh! Saran dan pujian yang bermakna akan diterima Naruto dengan dompet terbuka *dijotos Naruto*. Selebihnya yang berupa flame dan caci maki akan saya balas dengan hal yang sama. Nyahahaha~~

**Zora** : Woy! Kalian yang nutup ya! Aku dah ngantuk~

**Nichi** : *ngikut Zora*

**Ino** : Lhah? Kok kita ditinggal?

**Naruto** : Yosh! Berhubung si Author udah tepar kecapekan dengan tugas-tugasnya, akan kugantikan dia. Yang pertama, terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya GJ ini. Lalu yang terakhir, R&R please ^_^

**Ino** : _Sankyuu na_

**Naruto** : _Matta ne~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October 10, 2013 **

**02.24 WIB**


End file.
